Dragon Eye of the Beholder, Part 1
Dragon Eye of the Beholder Part I is the first episode of Dragons: Race to the Edge. This episode was released June 26, 2015 on Netflix. Overview During their search for the escaped Dagur the Deranged, Hiccup and the Dragon Riders discover a mysterious object... one that holds their destiny. Plot 3 years after the war with the Beserkers ended, Dagur and the Beserkers, along with some still rogue Outcast soldiers are all held in prison in Outcast Island for their crimes and injustices. Dagur, who is now a buff and brutal man, knocks out an Outcast prisoner, who is jealous for Dagur's food, near his cell after being tired of his annoying voice. In reality, the food that the prison guard gave him is actually a heavy cloth where the key to his cell is wrapped in it. Dagur breaks free and fights his way against several prison guards, when he nears the exit, one prison guard is all alone and surrenders to Dagur in fear, but pleads to not hurt him as he reveals he is the one who gave the key to his cell in the first place. Dagur points him as a traitor to Berk, but despite this, Dagur carelessly still knocks him out. When he prepares to escape the Island by the ships parked on the harbor, Dagur declares to himself that he is coming for absolute revenge on Hiccup. On Berk, Hiccup and Toothless are flying throughout Berk, as the other Riders have moved on after the battle with the Beserkers ended. Snotlout now works for Gobber as a 'test subject' to see if the new weapons and defenses are a success. The Twins have dedicated their lives to Loki the God of 'Pranks', by that they are now known for causing impressive pranks throughout the village. Fishlegs is now a somewhat Dragon Historian in Berk showing and teaching young people of Berk the history of the Dragons. Hiccup and Toothless are still venturing out on the archipelago, relentless for their search of new dragons, just as Astrid and Stormfly catches up on them as Astrid wants to tell Hiccup something, but Hiccup is so caught up by his search as he claims to have finally spotted a new dragon on a sea stack and flies to check it out. In truth, the Twins have pranked Hiccup as they planned, Hiccup and Toothless leaves dissapointed. Later on, Hiccup and Toothless rests on a sea stack, where Astrid tells him to admit that maybe their search for new adventure is over as they've visited every island on the archipelago, but Hiccup still refuses to accept this, Astrid says otherwise, saying it's over for her as she reveals that she has now joined the Berk Guard. Hiccup is sadly great for Astrid's decision and the rest of the Riders to have found a new hobby, Astrid leaves saying to Hiccup to think about finding something else best for him and Toothless. At night, Hiccup visits the old Academy, where he is the only member left to not have retired and faces the fact that it's just him and Toothless from now on. The next day, Mulch and Bucket are pranked by the Twins by pretending they are the sea monster, however, the Twins unintentionally save Trader Johann's life from drowning into the ocean as he is now at rest on Barf's neck. Meanwhile, Hiccup, having nothing else to do left, is trying to have a father-and-son talk with Stoick, but Stoick asks Hiccup what's the problem. Hiccup is requesting his father to finally 'move on' and find a 'new life' but before he can mention and possibly be like the other Riders also, the Twins interrupt with a heavily tired Johann revealing that Dagur has escaped prison and is now quickly assembling a plan to get revenge on Hiccup. Hiccup and the other Riders gather at the Academy as they have to figure out where Dagur has left after stealing Johann's ship and throwing him over. Snotlout complains that they have to search everywhere to find him, luckily Johann finally awakens after fainting, and reveals that Dagur has probably set out to a fog bank just outside the outer group of islands in the Archipelago as Dagur possesses Johann's important map that points to there. The fog bank is housed by a graveyard of ships where Johann confesses it's where he hides all of his treasure, he warns the Riders of one ship that they must avoid at all cost, called the Reaper. Johann once set foot in it and discovered that every inch or yard on deck is armed with deadly booby traps, and he barely made it out but promises to never re-enter the ship again. Hiccup and Toothless prepares to venture alone, but ask if the Riders can join him if they have time to skip their busy schedules for the day. Finally, after 3 years, Hiccup is in joy to see that all of the Riders are now going to another mission as Hiccup names it to be 'the old days'. Hours later at night, Hiccup and the Riders arrive at the graveyard and witnesses unfamiliar and strange heavily damaged ships. The Riders split up in the graveyard for any sign of Dagur's arrival. Hiccup finds the ship Johann has warned about, the Reaper as he searches through the graveyard. A while later, the Riders gather at a ship and report that Dagur hasn't arrived yet, Hiccup plans on waiting for him, but Astrid and Fishlegs proposes that they return and come back later, but Hiccup tells them they can't as Dagur might already steal all of Johann's treasure while they're gone and used it to assemble and rebuild an army. The Twins propose that they 'steal' the treasure first, Hiccup sees it as a good idea and tells them to gather as much of Johann's treasure as possible but be aware of Dagur's presence. Suddenly, large eels attack the Riders, causing most of their dragons to flee in fear leaving the Riders unable to escape. Toothless is the only dragon left unafraid to fight back, he and Hiccup tries to fend off the eels, as the eels begin pulling the ship into the ocean. The Riders hold on for dear life, however Astrid is unable to cling on to the Riders for much longer and she falls to the ocean. Just as the eels are about to attack her, Hiccup and Toothless dive in and fight them off, rescuing Astrid. The eels flee, and the ship resurfaces, Snotlout complains about Johann that he could've warned them about the giant eels. Hiccup tells him to relax and to just go forward with the plan, Hiccup then decides to see what's inside the Reaper that kept anyone to stay off limits inside it. As Hiccup and Toothless lands on the ship, almost immediately, a booby trap is activated that almost pulls Hiccup to death on the ocean, luckily Toothless rescues him. Meanwhile, the Riders are now scavenging Johann's treasure where they are in joy to see such valuable riches aboard on the ships. Hiccup and Toothless goes inside the Reaper down below and finds prison cells with decayed old bones, but are not from human prisoners, but from deceased dragons imprisoned. This upsets Toothless as he witnesses the tragedy, Hiccup plans to go back instead, but he activates another booby trap causing them to flee deeper into the ship. They find a door that leads to the Commander's headquarters, Toothless breaks it open with a plasma blast. Hiccup finds inside to be a strange and unfamiliar artifact, Hiccup believes it to be important and decides to take it for himself and not for Dagur. However, upon claiming it, he activates a lots of booby traps and runs for the exit with their lives on the line. Fortunately, they made it back on the ship's surface but only to be held at gunpoint at Dagur and his fellow Beserkers where they have imprisoned the Riders in the cages on the Reaper. Dagur demands the Riders to give up the gathered treasure, such as the jewels inside Ruffnut's mouth and also the artifact Hiccup is possessing. Once they surrender it to Dagur, Dagur says farewell as he begins to escape and prepares to assemble his new army. As Dagur begins to leave, the Riders tell Hiccup to forget about them and go after Dagur. But Dagur was expecting this and fires a catapult, Hiccup thinks his 'brother' missed, but Dagur tells him he 'never misses'. To Hiccup's surprise the fired boulder was aimed at the Reaper's ship creating a hole that begins to sink the ship into sea. Now, Hiccup must decide with a tough choice again whether to save the still-trapped Riders on the quickly sinking ship or to stop Dagur from escaping. Characters/Cast *Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III (Jay Baruchel *Astrid Hofferson (America Ferrera) *Fishlegs Ingerman (Christopher Mintz-Plasse) *Tuffnut Thorston (T.J. Miller) *Gobber the Belch (Chris Edgerly) *Dagur the Deranged (David Faustino) *Trader Johann (Michael Goldstrom) *Mulch (Tom Kenny) *Stoick the Vast (Nolan North) *Snotlout Jorgenson (Zach Pearlman) *Ruffnut Thorston (Andree Vermeulen) *Buck (Tom Wilson) Trivia * The Dragon Hangar is under construction. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Race to the Edge